


Crossing Every With Only

by the_rck



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fair Folk, Fictional Religion & Theology, Forced Orgasm, Magic, Marriage, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Slavery, Soul Bond, Threesome - F/M/M, forced soul bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rck/pseuds/the_rck
Summary: “Oh, Mother, thank you!” Clarris had known that her mother approved of her marriage, but she hadn’t realized that her mother approved to the extent of providing such an extravagance as a specially purchased slave for the wedding night. Clarris had expected they’d rent one from the Temple and make do with losing a portion of whatever came of that as part of the Temple fee.





	Crossing Every With Only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darkerchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkerchild/gifts).



> Sorry to be so last minute with this treat. I hope you enjoy it anyway!

“Oh, Mother, thank you!” Clarris had known that her mother approved of her marriage, but she hadn’t realized that her mother approved to the extent of providing such an extravagance as a specially purchased slave for the wedding night. Clarris had expected they’d rent one from the Temple and make do with losing a portion of whatever came of that as part of the Temple fee. 

This-- Her mother had chosen for luck, obviously sparing no expense. The slave was young, handsome, and unmarked but for the blessing seal on his forehead, perfect for a wedding night that would grant Clarris and Teirin a long, harmonious, and fruitful union. He was bound with magic rather than with drugs or anything physical that might create a flaw, and Clarris could see a shimmer around him that likely indicated a shield against after-purchase damage.

“Rentals don’t have the same… strength,” Clarris’s mother said. “I don’t want you limited by needing to return him.” She hesitated. “You’re not my heir, so you’ll be making your own way.” Clarris’s mother touched her daughter on the shoulder. “As you have done so very well so far.”

Clarris felt a little of her mother’s power trickling through the contact, warm and reassuring.

“You’re potentially stronger than Eklis is, so I trust your chances for success as long as you’re smart about it.”

Clarris nodded to show that she understood. Her mother would help but only up to a point. Clarris put her hand on her mother’s. “I’ve been paying attention.” Clarris had done well with her studies and had a steady job that should lead to advancement. She and Teirin would do well enough on their own, but having her mother willing to back them if things went wrong-- Things were unlikely to go wrong.

Clarris’s mother nodded. “Done right, a wedding night grants luck as well as power. Power can be taken any time, from whatever source is handy. Luck…” She sighed and looked as if she was remembering something that grieved her. “Better to be lucky than powerful. Power won’t carry you to your goals, not on its own, not if you’re unlucky.”

Clarris hugged her mother and accepted the coin infused with the key to the magics holding the slave and added just enough of her power to make it adhere to her belt.

*****

Once they had the slave inside Clarris’s sanctum, she and Teirin no longer had to worry about loss of luck from damage to their wedding gift. “Any preferences?” she asked her new husband.

He smiled at her and kissed her hand three times, moving from palm to fingertips. “What does he expect?”

Clarris considered that because it was a thing that might affect the best way forward. She tapped her lip. “I think… Mother paid for the best in everything else. I didn’t think to ask which otherworld they took him from, but he must not know. It’s more powerful that way, with as little transitional adjustment as possible. If he weren’t a fresh catch, I’d be astonished.”

Teirin nodded and took two steps toward the slave. Teirin looked the slave up and down. “Is he even aware enough to be afraid?”

“Probably not. The risk of losing too much of the terror-- I wouldn’t leave him that, not for transport. The customer should get every iota.” She frowned. “We want that now.” She extended a tendril of power into the key coin and told the slave’s mind to wake.

The slave’s body jerked minutely in response, but the magic still bound him physically.

Clarris could feel her sanctum rousing around them in response to the slave’s disorientation and growing fear. “The first choice now is whether to leave him magically paralyzed or to bind him.”

Teirin circled the slave, stopping behind the slave and putting one hand on the slave’s ass. He squeezed. “Either way, I think we’ll both enjoy him.”

Clarris studied the slave’s face and guessed that he didn’t understand their words and was trying to figure out what their actions meant. That would be a thing to remedy in a few days when that uncertainty became inconvenient rather than delicious. She strolled over to join her husband. “Ideally, we’ll have more than one chance to play with him.” She put a hand on Teirin’s arm. “I don’t think he speaks our language.”

Teirin glanced at her, looking a little startled. “Why--?” He shook his head as he understood that this was another way in which the slave was untouched. “I think… Before we do anything with him, I want to get you off. Because this is about me giving all I am to you.”

Clarris hesitated. Teirin was sweet and skilled, and it wasn’t as if she’d be done after one orgasm. She reached out and trailed the fingers of her free hand along the slave’s spine. She could feel the slave’s energies trying to escape her touch, but he lacked that sort of power. She shook her head. “I want him to scream first.” She searched for the right words. “I want him to know-- I haven’t watched you fucking someone else before. I want you to show me how cruel you can be.” She let her excitement at the prospect seep into her voice. “Show him how cruel _we_ can be.”

She met Teirin’s eyes. “We should restrain him physically. If I take the magic off, you’ll feel him struggle when you’re inside him, every flinch, every quiver, every hint of resistance.” Clarris would feel what Teirin felt. Their marriage bond was new enough that neither of them could have blocked the sharing even had they wished to. They'd shared before but only temporarily and always with both of them able to stop it.

Teirin was Clarris's husband now. What he experienced belonged to her.

Teirin’s eyes widened a little. His nostrils flared. “How much damage is permitted?” He started removing his shirt and loosening his trousers.

"He's ours for whatever we want." Clarris laughed at the freedom of it. “I’d rather not kill him, but we could. Some people say it’s better to, but I’ve seen more happy marriages with the connubial slave alive.” She laid her hand flat against the slave’s back. “He’s aesthetically pleasing as he currently is, but… We will probably want to modify him. If nothing else, we’ll want his ass to stay tight. Something to mark him as ours. A little here, a little there.” She considered. “I could concentrate nerve endings so that we know exactly where he’ll be most sensitive. If I do it right-- Well, it would be an interesting project.”

Even though he couldn’t move, she could feel the slave’s unease through his skin. "Bend him over the altar." She gave the slave a shove toward Teirin. "I haven't used it much because I haven't had much worth offering, but it's got standard fittings."

Since the slave couldn't move, his body tipped, and Teirin caught him. "Heavier than he looks," Teirin said as he took a half step backward to brace himself. He gave Clarris a fierce smile over the slave's shoulder. "Better that he's not delicate." Teirin shifted the slave closer to his body and dragged the slave toward the western side of Clarris's sanctum.

Clarris closed her eyes and considered magical bindings. Teirin was already marked as hers with a glowing ideogram on his forehead. Her personal marks were on the palms of her hands so that she could more easily use them as focii. "If we're keeping him," she said without looking to see how Teirin was positioning the slave, "I'll need to mark him as ours. Something small to start. You can design-- If you want his body for a canvas, it's yours. I have a few things I want in there, but I can manage those tonight. It's not as if he has power to resist me."

Teirin didn't say anything for a moment. "That would take time and study," he said at last. "I need to know how he looks when he moves."

That made sense to Clarris, so she turned and smiled at her husband. "I haven't decided all of the hobbles to put on his body, so I mainly want to put in some anchors."

The slave stood next to the altar with his body bent at the waist. His wrists were shackled together and pulled tight enough that his lower body pressed solidly against the side of the altar. His upper body angled up just enough that Clarris or Teirin could get a hand between the top of the altar and the slave's chest and belly.

As Clarris watched, Teirin used his leg to puth the slave's feet apart. Clarris nodded approvingly. Teirin was separating the slave's feet so that they couldn't bear much of his weight or let him balance for kicking. The configuration meant less necessity for ankle shackles which would make moving him easier.

Teirin stepped back. "He's secure enough."

Clarris nodded. She walked over to Teirin and put her arms around him. They kissed. Clarris let her hands wander to Teirin's crotch. She rubbed and squeezed him through the clothing he hadn't yet removed and felt him go from half hard to fully erect. "So good," she whispered in Teirin's ear. She let a little mischief into her voice. "Have you even looked at how small and tight his asshole is? It'll stretch beautifully, but you'll have to force it."

Teirin's arms tightened around her. "You'll enjoy that, won't you?" He sounded amused and affectionate. He brought his hands up to squeeze her breasts then brushed his thumbs across her nipples.

She scraped her teeth over the skin of Teirin's shoulder hard enough to let him know that she could have drawn blood. He shivered, and she guessed that he'd understood the reminder of the power he'd already ceded to her by assenting to their marriage. She'd promised him a partnership, and it would be. He just had to remember that she hadn't had to.

He cleared his throat. "You're getting me a little... too close." His voice sounded tight with control and deep with lust. "My body'd much rather rut against yours than his." Teirin's breath hissed between his teeth. "He's _nothing_. You're--"

"You'll exhaust yourself tonight," Clarris told him gently. "It's our wedding night. You'll come as many times as I require." She put a thread of command in the last word. "The gods are watching. It wouldn't do to disappoint." She took two steps back, away from Teirin. She glanced at the slave and tapped her lip. "I do still want to hear him scream." She wanted that very badly. She wanted the first scream ripped free of the slave's throat, and she wanted the last, exhausted, barely audible screams as his body gave out.

Teirin finished undressing. "Now might be a good time to release the paralysis," he said. The words were mild and in no way sounded like a demand.

Clarris smiled in response and brushed away the magic separating the slave's conscious mind from control of his muscles.

The slave's arms and back contracted as he tried to pull free of his bonds. Then he tried to twist his upper body so that he could see them. All that resulted was added stress on his elbows and shoulders as he started to lose his balance. He sobbed and whimpered then spoke in a pleading tone.

Clarris understood none of the slave's words. She raised her eyebrows at Teirin. "Is speech a thing we wish to allow? If he has words, he might think himself human."

Teirin's eyes were on the slave. "Must it be all one or the other?" Teirin walked toward the slave until he was close enough to pull the cheeks of the slave's ass apart. He flicked a finger against the asshole. "That will do nicely," he told Clarris. "Now?"

"If it pleases you," Clarris replied. She moved to one side so that she'd have a better view. "I would much prefer if we two enjoyed the night."

The slave made desperate sounding noises as Teirin's cock pressed slowly into his body. The slave's face contorted, and Clarris felt the power of his terror and despair flowing around her.

She let most of it go to the gods. The rest, she spun in golden threads around her hands, making it answer her will. Using a slave's own essence to hobble them always worked better and needed less reinforcement later than using any other power source. She allowed the pleasure of Teirin's cock in the slave's ass to flow into the construct as well. She could feel the heat of her own desire rising.

Teirin a sound that was half satisfaction and half need. His eyes lost their color, and his fingers sprouted claws.

Clarris tugged on their bond. "Only a little blood," she said. "He's a good match if he can get you to this point this fast."

Teirin growled. He cut a single line across the slave's back and licked at the blood welling from it. The cut closed as he went.

The slave's fingers scrabbled at nothing as he tried to escape. He made more noises that might be words.

Teirin started moving his hips, and the slave screamed.

Clarris stepped in close and put her hands to either side of the slave's head, just above his ears. She let her golden threads find their way into the slave's soul and considered the possible hobbles and alterations. The most necessary was control over the slave's ability to ejaculate. That made control of his bladder simple and was, she had heard, both an excellent disciplinary tool and a potent source of desperation. Some claimed that it was better than blood-letting because it was less risk to the slave's health.

"A little longer," she told Teirin. She could feel how hard it was for him to hold back, so she loaned him a little of her control.

That was an error in judgment. Her awareness of what she was doing slipped, and her powers started making changes to the slave's body, changes beyond what she'd intended to make tonight. Clarris felt like a god as she pulled Teirin's soul closer to hers and bound the slave to both of them. For several seconds Clarris/Teirin rearranged the slave's tactile nerve endings to make him more responsive. They put hooks into his awareness so that he would know their moods and desires and so that they would always be able to find him. He would never be able to leave them behind.

They had enough control of the flow of power to allow him to breathe without their permission, to let his heart keep beating without supervision, but they put hobbles on his body in other ways. He'd need permission to eat or drink or sleep.

Then Teirin was coming, and Clarris was coming, and the slave was coming.

The slave screamed as if the sound was being ripped out of him. His body went limp. Only the scraps of power Clarris still had in his body told her that he was alive.

Her sanctum's cisterns of magic felt near overflowing. Whatever had just happened was the most productive source of storable energy she had ever encountered.

Clarris pulled her awareness back into herself. She still felt more aware of Teirin than she had before, but it was no longer enough to overwhelm her sense of self or-- she hoped-- his. Their eyes met over the slave's bowed head, and she mustered a slightly stunned smile.

Teirin's eyes slowly darkened. His breathing slowed, too. "Is that--? Was that--? Will it always be like that?"

Clarris shook her head. "That was special." She reached a hand toward Teirin and was pleased when his fingers squeezed hers. "We almost killed him, and that would have been a pity."

Teirin's breath hissed between his teeth.

"Once in a great while," Clarris promised. She considered the slave's energy levels. "Not again tonight, but it's only if he orgasms." She tugged on the bit of power that let them decide whether or not it should happen, and Teirin's eyes widened. "We can enjoy the rest of the night without even letting him get close."

Teirin's smile showed teeth. "He doesn't know that."

Clarris considered that. "For luck," she said. "Let the Gods feast, too. After, we can show him the ways in which we can be kind." She didn't think the slave would fight them when they finally let him down. She used her free hand to ruffle the slave's hair then cupped his cheek and made a reassuring noise.

She got water for all three of them. Then, she and Teirin left the slave on the altar while they got lost in each other for a while. The night was still young.


End file.
